1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging roil, a charging unit, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the charging roll.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, first, a charge is formed using a charging unit on a surface of an image holding member such as a photoconductive photoreceptor including an inorganic or organic material to form an electrostatic latent image by laser light or the like obtained by modulating an image signal, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed with a charged toner to form a visualized toner image. The toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium such as recording paper either directly or via an intermediate transfer medium, and is fixed to the recording medium to obtain a reproduced image.
A charging roll is suitably used as the charging unit that charges the stir face of the image holding member.